Trường nữ sinh cao trung Ooarai
Trường nữ sinh cao trung Ooarai (県立大洗女子学園) là một trong những trường trong Girls und Panzer. Trường này sử dụng nhiều loại xe tăng của Chiến tranh thế giới thứ hai và từ nhiều nước, bao gồm Panzer IV của Đức, Panzer 38(t) của Tiệp Khắc (sau này nâng cấp thành Jagdpanzer 38 Hetzer của Đức), Sturmgeschutz III Ausf.F của Đức, Type 89B I-Go của Nhật, M3 Lee của Mỹ, Char B1-Bis của Pháp,Porsche Tiger của Đức và Type 3 Chi-nu của Nhật. The Background Ooarai Girls High School is a school located in Ooarai Town, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan. Ooarai Girls High School is the new school of the main protagonist Miho Nishizumi. Its Sensha-dou team had been long disbanded but was revived by Anzu Kadotani because of the school's financial difficulties. Anzu forced Miho to join the school's Sensha-dou team and later appoints her as its leader because she is the only one with adequate Sensha-dou experience. At first Miho hesitates because of the humiliation she had experienced with her former school, Kuromorimine Girls High School, and she wants to avoid Sensha-dou. With the support of her new friends and a new resolve, however, Miho decides to join. She wins the trust of her teammates because of her decisive leadership. Because of Miho's leadership, Ooarai reached the Sensha-dou finals for the first time, facing and defeating the former champion, Kuromorimine Girls High School. Teams Ooarai Girls High School's Sensha-Dou consists of eight teams : 'Anglerfish Team' :Main Article: Anglerfish Team Commanded by Miho Nishizumi and comprises her friends. They operate a German Panzer IV Ausf.D, which is later converted to the F2 variant, and finally the H variant with spaced armour. The Anglerfish team was the most critical for the school's victory. 'Turtle Team' :Main Article: Turtle Team Commanded by Anzu Kadotani (School President) and includes the other school leaders. They operate a German/Czech Panzer 38 (t), which is later converted to a Jagdpanzer 38 Hetzer (only called Hetzer in the anime). 'Hippo Team' :Main Article: Hippo Team Commanded by Erwin. The other teammates are so-called "history buffs" (歴女, reki-jo). They operate a German StuG. III Ausf.F. 'Duck Team' :Main Article: Duck Team Commanded by Noriko Isobe. The volleyball team, they operate a Japanese Type 89 I-Go. 'Rabbit Team' :Main Article: Rabbit Team Commanded by Azusa Sawa. One of the largest teams at Ooarai with first year students. They operate an American M3 Lee. This is often confused with the M3 Grant, which is a slight variant of the same tank, employed by British forces via lend-lease. 'Mallard Team' :Main Article: Mallard Team Commanded by Midoriko Sono, the hall montior. Joined the team midway through the season, before the Pravda match. They operate a French Char B-1bis . 'Anteater Team' :Main Article: Anteater Team Commanded by Nekota. They operate a Japanese Type-3 Chi-Nu. They only joined in time for the finals since the team was the one of the last one to join Ooarai Sen-Sha Dou team. 'Leopon Team' :Main Article: Lion Team Commanded by Nakajima. They operate a German Tiger (P), this team was the one of the last one to join Ooarai Sen-Sha Dou team. Vehicles Tanks *PzKpfw IV Ausf.D (used from the beginning up to and including the Anzio match) *PzKpfw IV Ausf.F2 (converted from the Ausf.D, used in semi-finals against Pravda) *PzKpfw IV Ausf.H (converted from the Ausf.F2, used in final against Kuromorimine) *PzKpfw 38(t) Ausf B/C (used from the beginning up to and including the Pravda match) *Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer (converted from PzKpfw 38(t) and used in final against Kuromorimine) *Sturmgeschütz III Ausf.F *Type 89B I-go Otsu *M3 Lee *Renault Char B1 Bis *VK 4501 Tiger(P) *Type 3 Chi-Nu Borrowed Tanks *KV-2 (Movie, borrowed from Pravda) *IS-2 (Movie, borrowed from Pravda) *T-34/85 (Movie, borrowed from Pravda) *PzKpfw V Ausf. G "Panther" (Movie, borrowed from Kuromorimine) *PzKpfw IV Ausf. E "Tiger" (Movie, borrowed from Kuromorimine) *PzKpfw IV Ausf. B "King Tiger" (Movie, borrowed from Kuromorimine) *Carro Veloce CV.33 (Movie, borrowed from Anzio) *Infantry Tank Mk.II Matilda II Mk.III/IV (Movie, borrowed from St. Gloriana) *Infantry Tank Mk.IV Churchill Mk.VII (Movie, borrowed from St. Gloriana) *Cruiser Tank Mk.VI Crusader Mk.III (Movie, borrowed from St. Gloriana) *M4 Sherman (Movie, borrowed from Saunders) *M4A1(76) Sherman (Movie, borrowed from Saunders) *Sherman VC Firefly (Movie, borrowed from Saunders) *Type 97 Chi-Ha (Movie, borrowed from Chi-Ha-Tan) *Type 97 Shinhoto (Movie, borrowed from Chi-Ha-Tan) *BT-42 (Movie, borrowed from Jatkosota High) Non-fighting vehicles *Daimler Dingo *Type 95 Kurogane *SdKfz 254 (OVA 8)